


we never had a valentine's day

by constellationfights



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Epistolary, Letters, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:34:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constellationfights/pseuds/constellationfights
Summary: A letter from Shinjiro to Akihiko about Valentine's Day.
Relationships: Aragaki Shinjiro/Sanada Akihiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	we never had a valentine's day

**Author's Note:**

> based strongly on my personal hc's where shinjiro survives 10/4, the two end up dating for a while before going their separate ways due to disparate world views (wanting a normal life vs. searching for strength)

Dear Aki,

We never had a Valentine's Day together. At least not _together_ together. There was the coma and then we left. But I think about it sometimes. If we had one, I think it would be like this:

You'd accidentally wake me up when you're getting out of bed. But you'd shush and tell me to go back to sleep. I pretend to, for you. But I can still hear you outside.

About an hour later you'd come back to officially wake me up. You made breakfast in bed for me. You apologize that it's nothing spectacular, but I couldn't care less. It's from you. It's perfect.

We'd take Koromaru out on a walk. Snow on the ground but it's sunny. One of those sharp, shining white days. You'd take off your scarf and wrap it around my neck before I even shivered. I did need it. We'd stop for coffee. I'd find a way to make fun of your order, even though it's perfectly normal. You'd laugh and make fun of mine, too.

Once we're home, you turn on the fireplace. Throw our warmest blanket over my head. I'd toss it back at you. We'd get in a pillow fight that ends with us on the floor, tangled up in blankets and kissing.

I'd cook dinner for both of us. Lots of protein, of course. Real, non-powder protein. You'd try to help, but all you do is distract me. Cooking would take twice as long as expected. But I'd smile anyway.

After dinner, we'd head to the couch and watch some show neither of us care about. We'd sit under the same blanket and lean against each other. You'd tell me all about the last fight you won, and the next one to come.

We'd fall asleep there and leave the lights on all night. On February 15th, I'd complain about the electric bill. But really, I'd just be looking forward to next year.

It doesn't feel so impossible. Maybe one year.

God. I don't know why I'm even writing this. Not like you'll ever read it. Whatever.

I miss you.

Love, Shinji


End file.
